The Renegades
by SorryWrongUsername
Summary: Lynn Raze was Dauntless. Everyone knows that. She was brave and loyal to the end, no question. She was happy and energetic since she was a kid. But when her friends slowly exclude her, happy is the last thing she feels. She does the only thing she thinks right, she leaves. While gone, she meets other people and from this alliance the Renegades form. Lyric and Fourtris
1. Chapter 1

This is a Divergent Trilogy Fanfic (obviously). It's about how a few Dauntless members and a few others get tired and form a group of some sort. Read to find out the rest. It mainly centers around Lynn since she's my favorite character. Oh, Eric (he was never captured), Jeanine, Uriah, Marlene, Lynn, Tori, y'know those people are still alive and Shauna isn't paralyzed. This story begins in Insurgent.

Now, without further ado, I give you The Renegades.

Disclaimer: I do not own the Divergent Trilogy

* * *

><p><strong><em>Lynn's POV<em>**

I sit down next to Zeke, and Hector and Marlene join us. Marlene takes a seat next to Uriah, and I clench my jaw to keep from saying something I'll end up regretting. In a quick, swift movement Marlene's hand intertwines with Uriah's and my mouth twists into a sneer unnoticeably. They sneak glances at each other, like young lovers would do which did nothing to quell the jealousy and anger rising from the every part of me.

I took a deep breath in attempt to cool myself. I refused to snap, they were my friends. It's not like Marlene saw me in that way; I don't even know how I saw her in that way. I was never into girls, but for some reason _she_ sparked my interest. My own best friend for crying out loud! I shovel food into my mouth, maybe it would help me clear my head.

"Where's the fire?" Uriah suddenly asks, and I realize he's talking to me. I refuse to snap. I refuse to snap. I refuse to snap. "You're going to hurl if you keep eating that fast."

I scowl at him. I refuse to snap. "I'm going to hurl anyway, with you two making eyes at each other all the time."

Uriah's ears turn red. "What are you talking about?" I refuse to snap.

I snapped.

"I am not an idiot, and neither is anyone else. So why don't you just make out with her and get it over with?"

Uriah looks at me stunned, like he actually believed that no one knew. Marlene, on the other hand, glares out me in cold fury that sends jolts of pain through my heart. Marlene turns, leans over, and kisses Uriah firmly on the mouth, her fingers sliding around his neck, under the collar of his shirt.

I get up, grab my tray, and walk off seething. Faintly, I hear Zeke say, "What was that all about?"

"Don't ask me. She's always upset about something. I've stopped trying to keep track," It was Hector. I paused slightly, before continuing to walk. I wasn't always upset, was I? Hector wouldn't lie, there are many things siblings would do, but Hector, Shauna, and I never lied to each other. The three of us have always had a strange relationship, since the three of us were pretty close in age we were always close.

I storm back to the room I was assigned, and flopped down on the bed with a thump. I was no longer hungry, so I set my plate on the floor and I closed my eyes and took deep breaths until my heartbeat calmed completely down. I stared up at the black ceiling, until I couldn't tell whether my eyes were open or not. I realized that it was getting late, and decided to go on my nightly walk to the chasm.

When I reached it, I leaned on the railing. I imagined how much easier it would be to just jump. To just end it all. To say goodbye to all of my problems. I lean further and further over the railings, and I'm instantly reminded of when I was seven.

I came to the chasm anytime I could when I was seven, and one day I decided to hang from it. Lots of people were scared to hang from it, so I thought if I did it I would look brave. Heights didn't scare me, anyway. So, I did hang from the railing. I hung for ten minutes, grinning and laughing, wondering what was so scary to the others when my sister walked by and noticed that I was hanging.

She nearly screamed and she tried to pull me up, but I wouldn't let her. I told her that it was fun, that there was no need for her to be worried. But then one of my hands slipped, and before I could tell Shauna that I was okay, she was pulling me up, and hugging me to death. She made me promise never to hang from it again, and to never scare her like that again. Being an innocent seven year old, I promised her I wouldn't, but that didn't stop me from visiting the chasm every chance I got. So, the chasm never scared me, it excited me. But I never hung from it again, I had made a promise to Shauna.

_Shauna_.

It was my fault she was shot. And it would be my fault if she never woke up. I was counting on her waking up; the guilt would eat me bit by bit if she didn't.

I looked down over the railing, and before I knew what I was doing, I climbed over the railing, and hung. I laughed at the tingling feeling that I felt by being suspended in the air. It was a nice feeling.

I clenched my jaw, and climbed lower, grabbing on the walkway. I had never hung from the walkway because I was never given the chance to but now, I felt as if I should've before. I probably would've given anything to feel like this. It was truly something amazing.

I giggled - which I've never done before - as I hung there. I loosened my grip on the walkway. Maybe my problems would be solved if I was gone. Would Uriah and Marlene even miss me? I know my parents, Hec, and Shauna would. Was I really ready to lose that?

The answer to that: yes, I was ready. But I wouldn't do it. I was most certainly _not_ a coward. I didn't take the easy way out and run away from my problems. Shauna would wake up, and I'd live to see it happen.

I sighed, and began pulling myself up. Thankfully, I've got upper body strength or else I would be stuck here for a while. I easily pulled myself up, and slumped over the railing with a huff.

I decided it was time to go back to the room. I took the long way around, and turned down the hallway. I was about to enter the room when I heard voices. They seemed almost robotic.

I followed the voices all the way up to the a door labeled: _ROOF ACCESS_

Up there I spotted Hec, Marlene, and some little girl, and right next to them stood Christina and Tris, They're eyes were blank, and Tris and Christina were staring at them waiting for something to happen.

Marlene opened her mouth and spoke in a hollow voice, _"I have a message for the Divergent. This is not a negotiation. It is a warning. Every two days until one of you delivers yourself to Erudite headquarters, this will happen again."_

I had no time to think of what 'this' meant before the three of them took a step backwards. Quicker than I have ever before, I threw myself at Marlene, pulling her back. I had to trust that Christina and Tris would grab Hec and the girl because they were younger. I pulled up over the ledge, and took a deep breath. I looked over to see Christina and Tris still trying to pull Hec and the little girl up; they hadn't noticed me yet.

When they managed to pull the other two up, they both looked over the ledge to see what had happened to Marlene's body only to glance around realizing her body hadn't hit the pavement.

When their eyes settled on me and a limp Marlene in my arms they breathed a sigh of relief. "How'd you...?" Tris began, and I knew what she was wondering.

"I heard voices on my way back from the chasm. I took the long way around." I panted, just glad that all three of them made it out alive. They nodded, and slowly the color returned to the three of the people we had just saved.

"Ow," Hec murmurs. "What's going on?" I nearly screamed in joy. I wasn't going to lose him; there was a chance Shauna wasn't going to make it, there was no way I was going to lose him.

The little girl whimpered and Christina whispered reassuring words. Marlene opened her eyes and groaned. Her eyes darted around until finally settling on mine. "Lynn? What's going on? Why are we on the roof?"

I hug her, tightly. "You're alive!"

"Of course I'm alive, why wouldn't I be?" She looked confused.

I explained to her what happened and she looked a little shaken up. I got up, and walked over to Hec and hugged him tightly. "Ow, hug me any tighter, and you might just break me, Lynn." I eventually let go, and checked to make sure he was all right. When he said he was for about the millionth time, I left him alone, and he walked off.

I saw Marlene walking away, and ran after her to catch up. "Marlene," I called. She simply turned slightly, and when I caught up to her I noticed her eyes were all red and puffy.

"Are you okay?" I asked. She nods, but I can tell she's lying. We've been friends since we were babies, we could usually tell when the other was lying.

"I'm fine." She insisted.

"No you're not, Mar," I said, stepping closer. "Just let me help you."

"I said, I'm fine." She repeated, but I wouldn't have it. She was never fine when her voice came out as a pained whisper.

"Just let me help you," I pleaded.

"I said I'm fine, Lynn!" She snapped. I stared at her, hurt. She had never snapped at me, let alone raise her voice at me. "Just go back to bed."

She didn't wait for a reply, and began walking off. I waited for a little while before following her just to make sure she really was okay.

I followed her on her way back to her room, but when we reached the room she was sharing with a few others, she didn't stop. She continued to walk, so I silently followed her to where Uriah was staying. I stayed near the door and listened to what they were saying.

She was crying. I knew she wasn't okay. She told him that she needed him, and I felt another pang in my heart. I was there for her, why wouldn't she let me help her? Anger replaced jealousy and pain, and I angrily walked back. She obviously chose him over me, so there was no point in staying.

I quietly grabbed my stuff, and walked to the infirmary where Shauna was under watch. "I love you, Shauna." I whispered, placing a kiss on her forehead.

I left a note near Hector's bedside, and placed a kiss on his forehead as well, before walking out.

They didn't need me, anyway. I wasn't divergent, so I was of no use to Dauntless. I was sure Hec would get over it, and I was positive Shauna would wake. They'd have each other soon.

I wasn't apart of Dauntless anymore, but I was certainly not a Dauntless traitor. I was me, Lynn Raze of the notorious Raze family. We were known for usually causing havoc with our well-known mischievous. There was a reason I was nicknamed "Destruction,". You cross me then that's all I cause.

Hmm, now I could cause a lot more destruction, because I was now rogue.

And now, I fight for no one.

* * *

><p>Yeah, that's all for now. And yes, she did just run away. Congratulations on figuring that out. It never really mentioned what her or Marlene's last names were so I made Lynn's Raze and I'm going to make Marlene's. . . . well, I haven't exactly figured out what I was going to make her last name. Sucks for her<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

_**Lynn's Point of View**_

Right now, I had no idea where I was or where I was heading, but I did know that there was no way I was turning back. I had already made my decision to leave and I wouldn't go back on that. My only goal was to find some place.

I had my stuff—at least the stuff I thought I'd really need—all in one backpack. Anything bigger would slowly me down.

I heard shouting and I stopped before realizing what I was doing and taking off. Shouting meant trouble, trouble meant getting caught, getting caught means a dead Lynn. Yeah, I could be smart occasionally. _Occasionally, _mind you. Doesn't mean all the time.

Unfortunately for me, I had only brought one gun because that's all I could get ahold of at the time. But fortunately, I had plenty of knives lining my body. That wouldn't really help much unless anyone who attacked me ran out of ammo and I managed to grab a knife—and the odds of that were small, incredibly small.

"Hey!" Someone shouts from behind me. I pump my legs faster and keep running, I wasn't going to go down without a fight. "Stop right there!"

I roll my eyes, but still do not stop. Did they honestly think people were going to stop just because they said so, how stupid could they get? Obviously very stupid if they hadn't grown the brains to realize the best thing to do right now was to start shooting at me so I'd stop.

When they did finally realize that they had guns, I was halfway across the clearing. I duck and weave the best I can to escape the bullets aimed to wound, but not kill. The only problem with that was I can't see behind me and I was bound to get hit soon. If only I could make it ten more yards then I'd be able to get away—or at least have a better chance at getting away.

No such luck. Just as the thought crosses my mind, a bullet pierces my foot. I curse as pain sears up my leg, but still, I keep running. It isn't until a bullet pierces my shin do I trip. As soon as my body comes in contact with the ground, I know that chances of my escape were slim, very slim. I struggle to get up, only sparing a glance at the people quickly gaining on me. None of them look familiar whatsoever. I don't spend much time, trying to figure out who they were or anything else I can about them. Instead, I scramble up and stumble on. Right now, I was barely doing a sprint, let alone a jog. There was no way I was going to escape. I accept my fate before it happens, I was going to be captured.

Soon I was tackled by some girl. I groan as she landed directly on me. For such a small girl, she was pretty strong as she hauls me up quickly while her friends stood at a distance, surrounding us, with their guns pointed straight at us. _Great, _I huff, _I knew I should've stayed where I was. _

"State your name and business," a tall guy with dark brown hair and silvery gray eyes orders. I stare at him pointedly.

"Seriously," I question, eyeing him. Was this guy serious? "'State_ your name and business,' _what is this, some spy game?"

The girl pulls handcuffs from somewhere and handcuffs me. She roughly shoves me, "Answer the question, scum!"

I probably wasn't in the best position to do so, but I still did it. I pushed my luck, "Is that really the best you could come up with? I'm sure you're fighting skills are better than your insults or else I probably should've tried to escape by now."

She shoves me again, lightly this time. "Answer the question," she sounds tired like she really doesn't want to be here. Not my problem. She tackled me, not the other way around. If they had just let me be, then we wouldn't have any problems, now would we?

I shrug, but keep silent. As three of them practically yell at me to answer the question, two of them come up behind me and roughly grab my backpack right off my body and dump the contents to the ground. "Rude," I scoff. They simply glare at me, before rummaging through my stuff currently on the ground. "Hey, don't touch that, it's personal!"

They stare at me, "It's a jacket."

"It's a damn good jacket," I growl, struggling against my binds.

"Oh, stop struggling, idiot!" The girl who cuffed me hits me with her gun. Hard enough to know she meant business, but not hard enough to cause damage. "And tell us you're name!"

I quirk an eyebrow at the people before me. There was no way they were actually serious. There just wasn't. "Is that you asking me, or telling me?"

"It was a command which I expect you to follow," she growls, seemingly irritated.

"It's a command which I refuse to acknowledge." I heave a sigh and just stand there. "And it was a rhetorical question, dummy." For a second, I forget I'm bleeding out, but when I remember, the pain is feels as fresh as ever. I wince and attempt to grab my leg. Everyone tenses and grabs their guns, as if afraid I'm going to attack. I roll my eyes, and straighten out. No need in getting shot again.

"Well, what do we have here?" the girl who grabbed and dumped my stuff out whistles, holding up the gun I had concealed in my bag.

"A girl about to bleed to death and six idiots who are asking stupid questions," I answer, staring her down. Unlike before, she makes no effort to glare at me and Cuff girl doesn't hit me.

Instead they toss the gun to some blonde guy who catches it effortlessly and tucks it away. "Other than the gun, I don't think she's armed," a girl who resembles cuff girl turns to look at the group. It was then that I took them all in.

Four people—girls—resemble each other greatly, but not great enough to be identical. They had to be siblings with their matching blonde hair and deep blue eyes. They were average size with athletically curvy figures currently hidden behind their clothing. _Pretty. _

The guy who caught the gun, as I mentioned, was blonde with forest green eyes and a devious smile like he was planning to pull a trick on someone. He was handsome and he briefly reminded me of my guy best friend—Uriah.

The guy from before with dark brown hair and silvery gray eyes was equally as handsome. He was tall with dashing good looks, and from the way he held himself, he knew it too. He was tall, taller than me and the rest of the people there and could've been seen as intimidating if I hadn't grown up with a very intimidating father, sometimes intimidating best friends, and an intimidating ex-dauntless leader.

"Check her body first, Tragedy," Cuff girl orders Bag Dumper softly. Clever names, right? Those two were definitely related, they seem harsh to people they didn't trust—in this case, me—softer with friends—the others—and completely soft for each other. They were like Shauna, Hec, and I.

_Shauna and Hec. _

Oh, how I miss them. But I couldn't think of that now. I had already made my decision and I definitely couldn't turn back now since I was about to be captured.

Unfortunately for me, they lifted my shirt and found the knives lining my body. Well shit. They seemed a little thrown off by the sight of abs, but quickly focused on removing the weapons from my person. There goes my last escape plan. "Ta-dah," Tragedy, I guess, hums.

"This isn't a magic show, don't 'ta-dah' just because you found something." They ignore me.

"Guess you were right, Chrysus." Tragedy stood.

"When am I not?" This Chrysus girl huffs. "Now all we need is for her to tell us her name when she's done running her mouth."

"Which _she _won't," I interrupt. They merely glance at me before returning to their little group conversation which apparently did not include me. Exclusive, much?

When they finished their conversation, three of them pointed guns at me while the other three surrounded us with their guns in a standard position. One of them prodded me forward with their guns.

We were walking for quite a while, it didn't take me long to realize that we were heading to the erudite base. I hold back a groan and keep walking, knowing that if I don't, they'll hit me again with their stupid guns.

We reached the base and they quickly blindfolded me before leading me in. I guess they weren't afraid of me knowing how to get to the Erudite headquarters—they figured I wasn't going to leave and I figured they were right. Doesn't mean I won't try.

I was roughly shoved me to into a chair before ripping the blindfold off of my eyes. I wince as the light blinds me. I open my eyes seconds later to see a room of people. Only one I recognize—Eric. I glare harshly at them all, the traitors who are the reason my faction that all factions are cowering in fear.

"Wow," I mock, "I've never been in a room with eighteen traitors before. This must be such a special occasion." I smile sarcastically. "If I had known, I probably would've worn something pretty."

"We all know you don't do pretty, Lynn," Eric spits, his eyes hardening.

"So that's her name," the people who brought me in, mutter.

"Last time I checked half of these people don't know me, Eric," I growl back. "And I'm pretty sure you don't even know their names either."

He turns to the dark haired, silvery eyed boy from before, "Inject her," he orders. The boy holds a syringe and I instantly know what it is. Truth serum, courtesy of the Candor. This can't be too good.

I could only watch as the boy stood in front of me and jabbed the syringe into my neck. I start to feel a little light-headed before regaining balance, signifying that the truth serum was taking place.

"State your name," Eric orders. I couldn't help but tell the truth.

"Lynn," I answer.

"Full name," he growls. Full name? Oh yeah, right! I do have a middle name and last name. How could I have forgotten?

"Lynn Marie Raze," I answer correctly this time.

"Business?"

"Escape."

"Why were you trying to escape?" He asks.

"I was trying to escape my friends and family."

"What did your friends and family do?"

"It's what I did."

"And what did you do?" they question, impatiently this time. I don't want to answer, but I do.

"I'm the reason Shauna is in a coma and may never wake up, why Hector almost died, why Uriah and Marlene can't be happy."

"Who are Shauna, Hector, Uriah, and Marlene?" Eric knows who they are, so why does he still ask.

Nonetheless the serum forces me to answer, "Shauna and Hector are my brother and sister. Uriah and Marlene are my best friends."

"Were you sent to spy on us?"

"No,"

"Are you divergent?"

"No."

Eric stands up and addresses the group, "I think that's all for today. Take her to her cell. Make sure she feels . . . at home in her cell." He leaves without another word. Before he walks out, he says: "We'll test and see if she's really telling the truth about not being divergent." He calls before walking out completely this time.

Tragedy leans over to one of the other girls that look similar to her and Chrysus, "I think she's telling the truth, Mischief." She whispers, not too quietly.

The girl, Mischief, wears a smirk, but rolls her eyes at Tragedy. "Well no dip, Trag. She was on truth serum. She has no choice but to tell the truth."

"Obsidian, Pharaoh, grab her," Chrysus orders the two handsome boys from before, "Mischief, Rebel, you two lead in the front. Tragedy and I will follow behind. They do as told and I'm hauled to my feet once more and led to a cell.

They open the cell door and push me in. I stumble and hit the cold, stone ground. "Have fun, prisoner."

I don't acknowledge their taunts, instead I simply lay there and think of all the possible ways I could die in this place. Somehow thinking of how I could die, comforted me and encouraged me to escape.

If I was going to escape, I would need some rest. Without a second thought, I get up and lay on the bed before I close my eyes and slowly drift off.


End file.
